vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rotigus
Summary The Great Unclean One known as Rotigus is the epitome of Nurgle's generosity and fecundity. None, save for the Lord of Decay himself, is more attuned to the woes of the world. In their despair, the most defiant of mortals vow to endeavour onwards, despite the utter hopelessness of their situation. Thus do the barren pray for fertility, the growers of crops plead for rain, the starving beg for sustenance. Rotigus listens to each supplication, and to those desperate enough to pledge anything in exchange for life, he promises salvation. And the Rainfather always delivers. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 5-A, likely 4-B Name: Rotigus, "Rainmaker", "Rainfather", "The Generous One" Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: None, though referred to as male Age: Unknown, inapplicable for his true self Classification: Greater Daemon of Nurgle, Great Unclean One Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Acausality, Reality Warping, Disease Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Can carry an endless stream of filth within his physical form), Acid Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Selective Intangibility, Assorted Psychic powers, Healing, Summoning, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Portal Creation, Magic, Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Power Nullification (Capable of nullifying other psykers' powers via sheer force of will), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Magic, Disease Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Possession, and Matter Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Dwarf Star level, likely Solar System level (One of the top Great Unclean Ones of Nurgle, and is close to reaching Exalted Status. As a notably powerful Greater Daemon extremely high in his god's standing, he should be at least comparable to The Storm Prince. Should be notably superior to extremely powerful Heralds such as the Masque of Slaanesh, who was capable of effortlessly tossing around all the planets in a solar system, as well as causing a massive supernova which wiped the entire system out.) Speed: At least FTL reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Dwarf Star Class Durability: At least Dwarf Star level, likely Solar System level (Should be at least as durable as the Storm Prince and other powerful Greater Daemons). Regeneration, immortality, and being all but impervious to physical harm make him difficult to kill. Stamina: Limitless Range: Multiple meters with his Gnarlrod, potentially up to cross-universal with certain spells (Drowned an entire planet and altered the biological structure of a world's livestock without being present in realspace) Standard Equipment: *'Gnarlrod:' Rotigus wields a gnarlrod; a staff made from the branch of a hornbeam tree. Of all the strange and unusual plants within his master's garden, the hornbeam tree is Nurgle's favorite. The tree exists in a constant cycle of death and rebirth, growing to maturity and dying in a different horrific fashion, each time. The curled branch is a powerful symbol of Nurgle's favor, and is rich in regenerative magic. *'Streams of Brackish Filth:' Rotigus has been blessed by the Plaguefather with the ability to vomit forth an endless stream of filth. A foul soup of brackish plague water, half-digested rotten flesh, and the most acidic biles in the galaxy, the liquid can melt ceramite armor and cause ferrocrete to rot and crumble. Intelligence: Extremely high, one of Nurgle's top generals who stands high in his favor. Weaknesses: Requires significant energy to remain in realspace. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Discipline of Nurgle: *'Stream of Corruption:' Rotigus spews forth a vile stream of disease onto his enemies. *'Fleshy Abundance:' Nurgle's bountiful energies surge through Rotigus, healing his wounds beneath new growths of swollen flesh. *'Nurgle's Rot:' Gurgling praise to his god, Rotigus exudes a wave of soul-pox that rapidly kills all those who lack Nurgle's blessing. *'Shrivelling Pox:' Muttering an unholy chant in a blighted tongue, Rotigus calls down poxed blessings on his foes. *'Virulent Blessing:' Rotigus blesses his allies with a bounty of fresh diseases with which to infect their enemies. *'Miasma of Pestilence:' As Rotigus chants in a phlegm-choked drone, a dark cloud of filth and flies shrouds him from view. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Chaos (Warhammer) Category:Genderless Characters Category:Demons Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Space Users Category:Disease Users Category:Biology Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Water Users Category:Acid Users Category:Poison Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Healers Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Staff Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Leaders Category:Portal Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4